


tell me i’m not going home ,, and i’ll stop waiting by the phone

by alternateevak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a prompt from iris, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: they were content.





	tell me i’m not going home ,, and i’ll stop waiting by the phone

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi everybody! the summary’s short and a piece of crap bc it has to be to not give anything away i swear you should read it. i based this if a prompt from my friendo iris (@elveggo on twitter) ‘s list of song lyrics prompts and they told me to post it so here we are!! 
> 
> sam xoxo

“You promise you’ll be there tonight?” He asked as he absentmindedly played with Richie’s long black curls. Richie hummed in response, leaning back slightly so he could look into Eddie’s bright hazeley chocolate brown eyes.

“Have i ever let you down?” Richie asked, fully well knowing that he’s let Eddie down multiple times. It’s not his fault, though. Sometimes he has to ditch things last minute to work an extra shift at the Aladdin so he can buy food. Sometimes he has to spend the evening cleaning the house top to bottom before his dad gets back. Sometimes he had to nurse his own mum back into consciousness after she drunk herself into a never ending sleep. Sometimes he had to do these things.

Every time, however, he wouldn’t tell eddie. Every time he’d say it was chores. Every time he’d say a quick “Next time i promise” and every time he’d say “don’t worry your little spaghetti head, im sorry and i promise i’ll be there next time”

As Richie expected, Eddie huffed in response and removed his hands from Richie’s hair and moved his own eyes to lock with Richie’s. Richie’s eyes the opposite of Eddie’s, still brown however. Eddie studied Richie’s face for a moment. Dark circles lay beneath his big dark brown orbs, filled with sorrow but at the same time there was a glow. A glow of happiness, a twinkle of safety. Eddie was proud to say that was because of him.

“Promise?” Eddie asked one more time and Richie smiled widely at the boy, teeth and all.

“Spaghetti, I promise” He said before pressing a small kiss onto his boyfriends lips.

Richie, not suprisingly to Eddie, didn’t show up that night. At least, not while Eddie was there.

Richie wasn’t one to break a promise. He’d said he would meet Eddie at the cinema at 7pm and he promised he would be there. That’s why after cleaning the house for his dad and hiding all the alcohol and making sure mum was awake for when he got back, Richie bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could to the cinema.

But he was too late.

Richie sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, out of breath and scared. Rain poured from the sky, raindrops falling onto Richie’s bare skin like pellets. His hands shaking from the cold, he took his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit it. Every puff he took he thought about the way Eddie would yell at him because “Smoking is so bad for you Chee! It could kill you!”. He smiled, staring at the cancer stick placed between his pointer and middle finger.

He knew he’d have to go home eventually. It was 12am and his dad would be pissed but there was nothing Richie could do at this point. He could call Bill, but Bill would probably be pissed at him for ditching Eddie. Honestly, all the loser’s would probably be pissed at him for ditching.

He was pissed at himself for ditching.

He sighed and threw the nearly gone cigarette onto the floor, stomping on it aggressively before beginning to slowly walk back to a place he wished he could really call home.

The next day in the morning, Richie walked into school. He didn’t have a coat because when did Richie ever have a coat? The rain from the night before had became snow overnight so Richie wore multiple layers of clothes to try and keep himself warm. This included a scarf, his fathers of course, that was black and woolen.

He saw Eddie, leaning against the wall in front of the doors talking to Bill. Richie gulped and stood where he was, bouncing on his toes and wrapping his scarf from his neck one last time. He slowly walked over to Eddie and Bill. As soon as Eddie saw him, Richie stopped.

Eddie’s usually bright eyes were filled with anger and annoyance. The soft hazel brown circles becoming darker somehow. Richie blinked and walked over a little bit slower. As soon as Richie was over there Eddie was pushing him against the wall with slight tears in his eyes.

“Where were you!” He yelled and he stepped back from Richie. The height difference was still evident but in Bill’s eyes Richie had never seemed so small. “Where the hell were you!” He screamed. Richie flinched but still didn’t say anything, looking down at his feet. Eddie groaned in annoyance and ran off from Richie and Bill, pissed and upset.

Richie let out a breath he didnt know he was holding before looking up at Bill. Bill looked shocked but at the same time sympathetic and disappointed.

“You fuh-fucked up” Bill said and Richie nodded in response, looking up in the direction Eddie ran off too.

“I really did” Richie replied, solemness his voice. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, obviously belonging to Bill.

“Fuh-fix it” Bill said, his voice soft and calm.

“How?” Richie asked, turning his attention back to Bill. Bill shrugged and nodded in the direction of Eddie.

“Huh-however you thuh-think” Bill replied, tapping Richie’s shoulder and walking away. Richie closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and really wishing he could have a cigarette right now.

He stood there and imagined what would have happened if he had turned up to the date. If he had turned up.

Maybe they’d both reach for popcorn at the same time and their hands would have touched. Maybe they’d get scared and hold onto each other for support. Maybe they’d ditch the movie entirely. Maybe.

Maybe was a word Richie didn’t like. The word maybe makes him think about what he could’ve done if he wasn’t stuck at home, worried that his dad would come back before he’d finished.

The bell went, making Richie jump out of his skin. He’d forgotten he was at school, he’d forgotten he’d have to go in and face a day knowing Eddie was pissed.

That’s when he decided, screw his dad. Eddie was important. Today afterschool he was going to go to Eddie’s house and he was going to apologise. He was going to fix it.

That didn’t really go as planned.

Richie rung the doorbell to Eddie’s house, his arms folded straight afterwards. He bounced on his toes, stepping back and forth a little bit. He wasn’t sure if that was because he was scared or because he was cold. Either way worked.

Eddie swung the door open and Richie looked up from his feet. Eddie’s expression changed to neutral, unsure of what Richie was doing here. But Richie was cold and he couldn’t just leave him out here.

“Can i come in?” Richie asked nervously and Eddie nodded slightly. Richie stepped inside and automatically sighed at the heat of Eddie’s house compared to the cold of outside.

“So?” Eddie asked, his usually small soft voice now pissed.

“I’m sorry” Richie said and Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“You’re always sorry!” Eddie yelled in response and Richie looked up. “This is the 10th time now Richie! I believed in you and all you’ve ever done is let me down! You’ve never given me a concrete explanation as to why you’re never there. Why are you never there!” He exclaimed and Richie fiddled with his fingers.

“I can't tell you” Richie muttered.

“Why!” Eddie asked before it dawned on him. “Are you cheating on me?” He asked, his voice quieter.

Richie immediately stepped over to Eddie, placing both hands on his shoulders. “No!” Richie said “Of course not, why would i ever- I would never do that” Richie responded, complete seriousness in his eyes. Eddie sighed.

“Why can't you tell me?” Eddie asked, his voice concrete and strong.   
“I just-” Richie starts, his voice wavering ten times more than Eddie’s. Eddie’s eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Richie.

“Get out” He said, his voice now wavering too. Two broken boys stood opposite eachother just trying to fix things and he’d finally had enough. Two broken boys stood opposite eachother, tears in their eyes and heartache filling the air. “Part of being with somebody is trusting them”

“I do trust you-”

“Let me talk.” Eddie said, blinking as stray tears rolled down his face. Richie nodded. “If you can’t tell me what’s going, what’s the point? What’s the point in being with somebody if you can’t put all of you into it? Either you give me a concrete reason for never showing up or” Eddie stopped slightly and glanced at the door.

Richie gulped. “Or?”

“Or you leave. But if you leave that means were over” Eddie said, tears now streaming down his face uncontrollably. Richie looked up shocked. Eddie also noticed Richie was crying too.

Richie stood their for a few seconds. He glanced between Eddie and the door. He could tell Eddie what was going on, he could open up to him. He loved him and he trusted him.

“Richie?” Eddie asked quietly.

Richie looked at the sad boy in front of him. He loves Eddie with everything in him, Eddie’s the only reason he is happy at all. Eddie is his everything. Richie then glanced at the door. If he walked out the door then he’d have to go home. He’d have to go home to his dad who would be full of fury that Richie wasn’t home before him. He’d have to lose Eddie.

Richie couldn’t help but think the best thing for Eddie would be if he walked out the door. So Richie took a shaky breath in before looking at Eddie with sad.

“I’m sorry” Richie said quietly, almost inaudibly. He slowly walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He turned to Eddie slowly, taking in the look of his boyfriend once more before turning back around. “I love you” He muttered before swinging open the door and walking out of it. Eddie stood staring out the open door at the boy entering the blizzard.

Unbeknownst to Richie, Eddie stood at the door and wiped his eyes before saying a simple but meaningful “I love you too”.

Richie ran as fast as his legs would carry him home. He ran and he ran and he ran. He swung open the door and pulled open his shoes and glanced around the rooms. As he went to glance into the living room to check if his dad was there, he was stopped by something in the way. He looked up to see his dad stood in the doorway.

“Richard” He said, sternly. “You’re late home. Where have you been?”

“Just a friends house, dad” He responded, hunching his shoulders over in intimidation. He was glaring at the floor.

“Look at me when you speak to me!” His dad yelled and Richie stepped back, looking at his dad.

“Sorry, dad” He said, looking at his dad with red eyes. His dad still looked pissed.

“Which friends house?” His dad asked and Richie tried not to make eye contact.

“Eddies” He said quietly.

“Speak up!” His dad yelled

“Eddies!” He yelled and his dad’s expression changed.

“The queer?” He asked Richie before laughing as if the thought of Eddie was comical. “No, you shouldn’t be hanging out with those faires son. You’ll get diseased. Queers are the devil’s spawn and your friend Eddie is the worst of the w-”

“Dont talk about him like that!” Richie yelled, anger pulsing through his veins as he raised his fist, his hand connecting with his fathers jaw. His father barely flinched as Richie recoiled, gripping his hand close to his chest.

“Did you just hit me?” His dad asked, voice filled with anger and annoyance. The next thing Richie knew was a fist was in his face. Richie recoiled again, falling backwards into the wall behind him.

He was fine. He swore it.

As soon as he got the chance he jumped to his feet and rushed out the door. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he wasn’t going home. Home wasn’t home too Richie.

Eddie sat by the phone with tears in his eyes, hoping and wishing for Richie to call. He knew he wouldn’t, he was kidding himself, but he needed to hold onto the last thing he could of Richie.

Richie ran as far as his legs would carry him. Eventually he had to stop. He was at the park, the park coated in snow and ice. No footprints littered the scene, the fresh snow coating the area. Richie shivered as he walked slowly over to the slide. He sat underneath it, curling himself into a ball and crying as he lay there and fell into a restless sleep.

Eddie, at this point, knew Richie wasn’t going to call. He hadn’t slept, it was the next morning and he was still sat by the phone. His mother hadn’t disturbed him for once, obviously sensing he was upset.

Eddie also realised he’d probably have to see Richie at school. So he walked the long way, passing the park. He was wrapped in multiple layers.

As he walked by the park he saw a small figure curled up under the slide. Eddie recognised the figure immediately and rushed over.

“Richie?” He questioned and Richie looked up from the way he was curled in a ball. Eddie gasped. A black and blue bruise had formed around Richie’s eye and he was pale as a ghost. His body was shaking from the cold and his eyes were wide and tear filled. He was scared.

“E-eddie” He chattered and Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie quickly. Richie sighed, Eddie’s heat engulfing him.

“Omg Richie” Eddie said, tightening his grip. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

“I-I had no-nowhere else to g-go” Richie replied, gripping the back of Eddie’s coat with his hands. Richie was shivering so much that Eddie didnt know what to do. Eddie sat back and pulled his coat of his arms only to be stopped by Richie. “Nuh-no i dont….i dont want you to buh-be cold” He said and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m giving it to you” Eddie said, his eyes wide and determined. “No buts” He finished before wrapping the coat around Richie’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry i didnt t-tell you” Richie said, looking down slightly “I didnt want you to y-y’know…..wuh-worry” He finished.

“It’s okay” Eddie said softly, wrapping his arms around Richie again. “Its okay” He repeated, muttering.

Eddie felt tears settling on his jacket and he tightened his grip on Richie.

“I-I didnt want too luh-leave but” Richie said, his voice slightly panicked “but i-i knew you’d be buh-better without me” Richie continued, shakily. “Without having to wuh-worry”

Eddie gasped lightly and leaned back, wiping Richie’s tears from his face. He left his hands lingering on Richie’s cheeks. “I love you” Eddie said with no hesitation. “That means through everything. Whether we're together or not i’m always going to worry about you because i love you.”

“I luh-love you too” Richie said and Eddie’s small form leant forward and pressed his lips against Richie’s.

They were in the worst possible circumstance, they knew that already. They were in the worst possible position, covered in snow underneath a small child’s slide. They were confused and scared and it may seem cliche but in that moment.

In that very moment.

They were content.

And to them that’s all that mattered right now.


End file.
